1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a radiator supporting device for a vehicle and more particularly to a structure of the radiator supporting device interposed between a lower end of a radiator and a bracket of a body to support the radiator in a floating state.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There has been proposed a device for damping vibration of a vehicle body during idle running of an engine in which a radiator is supported by a body through an elastic support in virtue of utilizing said radiator as an inertia mass in the vibration system.
In such a device, in order to have the elastic support fully perform its intrinsic function of supporting the radiator in a floating state, it is necessary for the elastic support to have a stable spring characteristic. To attain the stable spring characteristic, the structure of the elastic support must be designed so that the load imposed thereon is made uniform. Moreover, since not only vertical loads but also loads in inclined directions are applied to the elastic support, the elastic support is required to be capable of being sufficiently deformed when such loads in the vertical and inclined directions are imposed on the elastic support. The elastic support is further required to surely transmit such loads in the vertical and inclined directions to the bracket of the body and support the radiator stably.